The present invention relates to a production management system, a client in the production management system, production management method in the production management system, a data retrieval method in the production management system, and a computer-readable recording medium which programs for executing the methods are stored in.
Conventionally, the manufacturing history of a production line product is managed by using documents. Therefore, the documents must be retrieved when considering irregularities in the product. Specifically, the documents mainly comprise production flowcharts and operation charts written by the operators of each step. The flowcharts are circulated for each lot and record the names of the steps described therein. When the steps end, the name of the operator who supervised the step, the materials used, the numbers of satisfactory and defective products and the like are recorded manually.
The operation charts contain manually recorded data such as which lot was supervised in that step, the materials used and the number of satisfactory products, as in the flowchart. Various types of totals are calculated from these documents. The operators create daily, weekly and monthly records and the like, and obtain the results and quality data from these documents. In other words, data recorded by the operators is transcribed and totalled.
When there are a great number of irregularities, the cause is searched for in these documents. When a step which appears to be causing a problem is discovered in the quality data total, the operation charts are checked. For example, when a problem is found in the material after studying the operation charts, the material chart is checked. When considering in a group, copies of the documents are distributed.
However, in a method for managing manufacturing history by using on documents such as that described above, time is required to create and consider the documents. Consequently, the method has disadvantages of poor efficiency and lack of speediness.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a production management system which is capable of efficiently and speedily managing products manufactured on a production and assembly line, a client in the production management system, production management method in the production management system, a data retrieval method in the production management system, and a computer-readable recording medium which programs for executing the methods are stored in.
In the production management system according to one aspect of the present invention, a plurality of clients in a first client group input data related production and assembly in each of a plurality of steps of producing and assembling components, units and main bodies. A plurality of clients in a second client group input data related to electrical check, image check, completion check, repair step, and product check. A server stores the input data from the clients in the first client group in a database. A plurality of clients in a third client group specify retrieval conditions and send retrieval requests to the server. In response, the server retrieves the data from the database and transmits it to the clients in the third client group. The clients in the third client group chronologically process and output (display or print) the received retrieved data based on a predetermined output target. Therefore, products which are manufactured on an assembly line can be managed effectively and rapidly. Furthermore, since the retrieved data are processed chronologically in accordance with a predetermined output target, the data can be managed in each time band.
Further, the clients in the third client group output the chronologically processed data in a display and graph format by using monitoring and the like. Therefore, the manufacturing assembly line can be managed chronologically.
Furthermore, the clients in the third client group create quality information for individual quality results, processes, defective items and responsible sectors by using monitoring and the like. This makes it possible to determine quality information for individual quality results, processes, defective items and responsible sectors.
Furthermore, when a created quality information has exceeded an action reference, the clients in the third client group send a warning to the responsible sector of the quality information, or to the assembly step relating to the quality in information. Therefore, the relevant division can learn of problems and implement countermeasures speedily.
In the production management system according to another aspect of the present invention, a plurality of clients in a first client group transmit machine type codes and installation serial numbers appended to the pieces to be assembled, and data such as quality data and check table data, to a step-monitoring server. The step-monitoring server stores the data input from the clients in the first client group in the corresponding tables (for example, in-processing defect content data table, check table data table, main data table). The clients in the first client group specify machine type code and dates, and retrieve data which matches the specified conditions from the corresponding tables stored in the step-monitoring server, and chronologically process and display the retrieved data on the screen in accordance with the output items stipulated in the selected output categories. Therefore, products which are manufactured on a production and assembly line can be efficiently and speedily managed. Further, since the retrieved data is chronologically processed for output items stipulated by set output targets, the products can be managed in each time band.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.